VALE, IMPERIVM ROMANVM
by Unknown n. X
Summary: La caída de todo un imperio a través de los siglos, la despedida. El Imperio Romano debía desaparecer... Adiós, pareció susurrar el cielo. / One-shot. Shonen-ai; RomaxGermania


_  
"Adiós, Imperio Romano"_

_Pequeño one-shot inspirado por la cita de un vampiro, patético... Aún así, espero que disfruten de él. La caída del Imperio y su despedida con su eterno enemigo y amigo, los Pueblos Germánicos._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni la cita ni los personajes me pertenecen; por supuesto, también ha sido escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro..._

* * *

"_¿Qué significa morir cuando puedes vivir hasta el fin del mundo? ¿Y qué es el «el fin del mundo» salvo una frase?; porque ¿quién sabe siquiera lo que es el mundo?"_

- Louis de Pointe du Lac

- Germania…

La ancha llanura, el verde infinito mecido por la brisa. Avanzó otro paso.

Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Germania – Repitió, sin alzar la voz. Sabía que el rubio lo escucharía, aún así no podía evitar sentirse inseguro.- Ya es… la hora. – Cerró los ojos, sonrió.

Sentía aquella mirada escudriñar su interior. Feroz, fría, honesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya? Cuantas décadas, siglos… Abrió los ojos, tranquilo, resuelto. Simplemente hundiéndose en aquellos mares color plata que lo observaban.

El viento acariciaba su espalda, colándose entre las ropas y jugueteando también con el pelo del germano. Observó maravillado las ondas doradas bailar a un son, la trenza caer cuidadosamente y mechones enmarcar aquella piel demasiado blanca y suave.

Entrecerró los ojos, ahogando una desganada carcajada.

Ni la más delicada de las efigies griegas, ni el mejor de los mármoles jamás vistos. Nada podría compararse…

Sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontró frente a él. Todavía aquella mirada impasible, el helado gris advirtiéndole. Pero no pudo evitarlo…

Nada llegaría nunca a su nivel. Al de un dios, rudo y pagano, como él, a un ser con

Infinitas nieves por piel.

Arrastró sus dedos, delineando la mandíbula. Asustado de que formas tan perfectas se desvanecieran a su toque. Continuó y hundió suavemente los dedos entre las hebras rubias, acariciando el cuello, la oreja.

Volvió la vista a sus ojos, fascinado con cada movimiento de las pestañas largas y casi transparentes. Tragó saliva, un súbito entusiasmo exaltó su corazón, observó el contraste de su pulgar contra la mejilla nívea.

Incapaz de desviar la mirada, sin fuerzas de dar la espalda e irse. Inclinó la cabeza, el otro centímetros más bajo, y enterró el rostro en su pelo.

Sus dedos recorrieron el largo del laberinto de hilos dorados, extendiendo los brazos, rodeando la fuerte y, aun así delicada espalda. El bárbaro no se movía; siguiendo con su mirada la castaña, observando cada duda, cada pensamiento, siendo cómplice de cada sentido de la luz en aquellos ojos.

El romano lo empujó un poco. Evadiéndose de su mirada, escondiendo en su pecho aquel rostro fiero y obstinado. Dando calor a las nieves de sus mejillas.

- Germania – La sonrisa había desaparecido. Entre murmullos, repitió aquel nombre una y otra vez.- Germania, Germania…

Casi como si de un hechizo se tratase, el guerrero germano alzó sus manos.

No muy seguro de qué hacer. Sin nada que decir. Sólo cerró los ojos, inundado por el olor dulce de las uvas y el vino que desprendía el mayor. Con dedos tímidos pero firmes, arrastrados por aquel impulso, se aferró a los costados de su túnica y descansó la frente en la protección de aquel pecho.

El antiguo imperio inspiró, dedicando cada parte de su ser en aquel abrazo. Sintió el cosquilleo del pelo rozando su nariz; el aroma de la lluvia, de la tierra, de la madera recién cortada y las manzanas.

Era consciente, un nudo ahogaba su garganta. Era conciente de que sería la última vez.

Presionó más la cabeza del rubio contra su pecho. Colocó una mano en su cintura, bordeando las formas, recordando cada sensación; y agachó el rostro, rozando mejilla contra mejilla. Sintiendo la nieve derritiéndose en su piel.

Frunció el ceño con un rastro de dolor.

Borraría una a una cada victoria en incansables guerras. Olvidaría tantas noches de orgías y diversión. Renunciaría a cuantiosos amantes y banquetes, sin dudar. Solamente por permanecer así. Únicamente… por seguir abrazándolo. Por sentirlo…

- Roma… - Su corazón volvió a saltar, desbocado en su pecho como un caballo indomable, vencido por la caricia en su oído. Por aquel susurro grave e indescifrable.

Y fue consciente entonces, con una sonrisa embelesada guindando en sus labios, que junto al frenético galope de sus latidos, otros golpeaban con más fuerza aún; y de que, tras el tono impasible del nórdico, su corazón también desbocado comenzaba a marcar un ritmo enloquecedor junto al suyo.

Rozó su nariz contra el cuello pálido, moviéndola y dibujando formas. Detrás de la oreja hasta la clavícula, y volviendo a subir. El rubio confundido por la rapidez de su pulso, se dejó hacer, y aumentó inconsciente el agarre de sus dedos.

El castaño continuó, extasiado por aquel gesto. Subió hasta la nuez de Adán, besándola suavemente y siguiendo; trazando ahora aquel camino invisible con sus labios, pequeños besos como el batir de una mariposa. Sentía aquella piel ceder por las caricias, estremeciéndose; corrientes hacían vibrar su propia espalda.

Y ascendió y ascendió. Besando la barbilla, la comisura de sus labios, las mejillas y los párpados. Notando el cosquilleo de las delgadas cejas y suspirando contra el nacimiento del pelo.

Se separó. Enmarcando con sus manos el rostro blanco, lo miró a los ojos turbados, después a los labios. De un pálido rosa y una tentadora suavidad, como los más dulces melocotones calentados al sol.

Algo lo empujó hacia delante, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su boca encontrándose con la del otro. Y entonces cerró los ojos, divertido, dejándose guiar por la mano del germano tras su cuello.

Segundos, minutos, horas… El tiempo se escapaba entre ellos y aquel momento pareció aproximarse más que nunca a la eternidad.

Alternando los besos cortos con largos y tantos otros roces necesitados. Invadiendo su lengua la boca del otro, una batalla primero ruda, después desesperada por el calor del otro, donde ninguno quería perder y aún así nunca habría vencedor. Roma agarró fuertemente el brazo del otro, un dolor desesperado grabado en cada gesto; y masculló contra sus labios un: - Adiós…

Con una caricia ausente, como si cinco infiernos costaran el dejar de besarlo, alejándose del rostro perdido del otro se dio la vuelta. El viento moviendo los rizos simbólicos en su pelo. Y echó a andar, sin girar la cara y con el mentón dolorosamente alto.

_Adiós_, pareció susurrar el cielo. Como un eco cruel de sus palabras.

Y continuó su marcha fuera del «mundo», hasta el «fin».

El Imperio Romano debía desaparecer.

Un fuerte tirón lo obligó a darse la vuelta, y el violento golpe de un puñetazo le hizo caer al llevó una mano a la barbilla, adolorido, y miró perplejo hacia arriba.

El bárbaro le devolvía la mirada, sus ojos grises gélidos y, nuevamente indescifrables. Pero había algo distinto, un brillo.

Un brillo que jamás había visto en aquellos ojos y que, seguramente, nadie más volvería a ver.

- Sólo los auténticos guerreros se encontrarán en el Valhalla.

Él lo miró, sin salir de su asombro. Desde abajo, el perfil altivo del pagano lo engrandecía aún más.

Sonrió, levantándose de la hierba fresca y quedando nuevamente frente a él. Germania seguiría tan obstinado como siempre, hasta el final, y se alegraba por ello.

- Tus hijos cuidarán de los míos, y ellos de los tuyos.- Empezó a decir lentamente, otra vez perdido en aquella mirada. Tendió la mano, más como una excusa por volver a sostener su piel contra la suya, y una sonrisa vivaz volvió a resplandecer en su cara. Hizo una pequeña pausa, y continuó:- Yo también estaré esperando…

_Por ti._

Hasta más allá del fin, donde ya el mundo no sea mundo.

* * *

Soy alguien bastante inseguro sobre sus escritos (y con motivos...), por lo que seré bastante dependiente de las críticas. Por favor, dejen _review_.


End file.
